


Neve em Julho

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Neve caindo subtamente em julho é o tipo de coisa que só acontece em Gotham, mas não é problema delas.





	Neve em Julho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow in July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456812) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 16 - snowflakes (flocos de neve).

Barbara tremeu, esfregando suas mães contra os braços, tentando recuperar algum calor. Ela não estava usando camadas o suficiente para estar na rua nesse frio, mas isso era algo que tinha que ver. Flocos de neve em quatro de julho, só em Gotham esse tipo de coisa podia acontecer. Ela nem queria saber o que estava acontecendo, sua vida já era complicada o bastante quando só tinha seus próprios crimes para se preocupar.

“Você vai pegar um resfriado,” Tabitha disse, abraçando ela por trás e enrolando as duas em um cobertor. Ainda não era o bastante para o frio, mas melhor do que o vestidinho justo sem mangas que a Barbara estava usando.

“Só queria ver porque ficou tão frio de repente,” Barbara disse, quase defensiva. Só estava um pouco frio quando ela saiu para a sacada, mas agora as ruas já estavam cobertas com dois centímetros de neve.

“Por que se preocupar? Não temos que sair hoje, e em algumas horas provavelmente tudo vai voltar ao normal,” Tabitha disse, se aconchegando no pescoço dela.

Barbara fechou os olhos e se inclinou na direção do toque de Tabitha. “O que você sugere que a gente faça até lá?”

“Vamos entrar, aposto que consigo encontrar um jeito de te manter quente.”


End file.
